psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Erotic lactation
Erotic lactation refers to a person achieving sexual arousal by breastfeeding or sucking on a female's breast. Depending on the context, the practice can also be referred to as adult suckling, adult nursing, and adult breastfeeding. Practitioners sometimes refer to themselves as being in an adult nursing relationship (ANR).(Forth et al. 2006, p 133) Two persons in an exclusive relationship can be called a nursing couple, though this term is also sometimes used for a mother and her child. * "Milk fetishism" and "lactophilia" are medical, diagnostic terms for such fetishisms and paraphilias and are used for disorders according to the precise criteria of ICD-10 and DSM-IV.Schöbl, Roland (2007). Erotische Laktation, Denkholz Germany. Physiology Breasts, and especially nipples, are highly erogenous zones, both for men and women. Nipple and breast stimulation of women are a near-universal aspect of human sexuality, though nipples in males are not as sexualized. Humans are the only primates that have females with permanently enlarged breasts after the onset of puberty; other primate species only are enlarged during pregnancy]. One hypothesis postulates that the breasts grew as a frontal counterpart to the buttocks when primates became upright, thus attracting males, a theory first developed in 1967. Another hypothesis suggests that breasts provide an unfakeable and sexually stimulating indicator of maidenhood, which women compete (through sexual selection) to present to men.Hintjens, Pieter, "Breasts". The Devil's Wiki. Retrieved on 2009-05-22 Other theories include that by chance breasts act as a cushion for infant heads, are a signal of fertility, or elevate the head in breastfeeding to prevent suffocation. Paradoxically, there is even a school that believes that they are an evolutionary flaw, and can actually suffocate a nursing infant. The same holds true for the lips, also erogenous zones where pleasure may have led to "kiss feeding", in which mothers chew food before passing it on to the child. Unintended milk flow (galactorrhea) is often caused by nipple stimulation and it is possible to reach normal milk production exclusively by suckling on the breast. Nipple stimulation of any sort is noted in reducing the incidence of breast cancer.Levin, Roy J. (May 2006), "The breast/nipple/areola complex and human sexuality". Sexual & Relationship Therapy. 21 (2):237–249 Some women lose the ability to be aroused while breastfeeding, and thus would not find lactation of a sexual partner erotic. This can be a result of physical reasons (soreness) or psychological reasons (conflicted about her breasts being used for an infant).Smith, Mindy A. (2000), 20 Common Problems in Women's Health Care. McGraw-Hill Professional, ISBN 0-07-069767-1 Motivations Because female breasts and nipples are generally regarded as an important part of sexual activity in most cultures, it is not uncommon that couples may proceed from oral stimulation of the nipples to actual breastfeeding.(Forth et al, p 133) In lesbian partnerships, mutual breastfeeding has been regarded as a familiar expression of affection and tenderness.Institute for Sexual Research, Vienna 1928–1932: Universallexikon der Sittengeschichte und Sexualwissenschaft (Universal encyclopedia of moral history and sexual science) In its issue of March 13, 2005, the London weekly The Sunday Times gave a report of a scientific survey (composed of 1690 British men) revealing that in 25 to 33% of all couples, the male partner had suckled his wife's breasts. Regularly the men gave a genuine emotional need as their motive.Rogers, Lois (March 13, 2005), "Earth dads give breast milk a try". The Sunday Times. Retrieved on 2008-01-14 Societal implications The breasts have two roles in human society: nutritive and sexual. Breastfeeding in general is considered by some to be mildly exhibitionary, especially in Western societies (see breastfeeding in public). Breastfeeding mothers have faced legal ramifications for nursing their children into toddlerhood or in public, or for photographing themselves while nursing.Giles, Fiona (November 2004), "'Relational, and Strange': a Preliminary Foray into a Project to Queer Breastfeeding." Australian Feminist Studies. 19 (45):301–314 Researcher Nikki Sullivan, in her book A Critical Introduction to Queer Theory calls erotic lactation a manifestation of "Queer." She defines Queer as an ideology; that is, as a "sort of vague and indefinable set of practices and (political) positions that has the potential to challenge normative knowledges and identities." Drawing on a statement of David Halperin, she continues "since queer is a positionality rather than an identity in the humanist sense, it is not restricted to gays and lesbians but can be taken up by anyone who feels marginalised as a result of their sexual practices." The heteronormative profile of breastfeeding assumes certain norms. These include: an infant between zero and twelve months old; motivations of nutritional and developmental benefits for the child and physiological benefits for the mother; possible secondary motivations of convenience and cheapness; practice in private, domestic settings; breast milk-consumption exclusivity to the youngest infant. Additionally, any relevant third party is assumed to be the mother's significant other and this person is regulated to a supportive role to maximise the breastfeeding mother's success.Giles, Fiona (November 2004), "'Relational, and Strange': a Preliminary Foray into a Project to Queer Breastfeeding." Australian Feminist Studies. 19 (45):301-314 Varieties of erotic lactation The following are various methods people employ to practice erotic lactation. They are listed according to prevalence, in decreasing order: ;Lactation games: Any kind of sexual activity which includes the woman's milk. Such activity is widespread, and often unintentional, in the time after a woman gives birth since many women experience a let-down reflex (releasing milk) when sexually aroused. ;Lactation pornography: While lactation does appear in pornography, it is a specialty niche and is considered a taboo by many because of its proximity to incest and children.(Forth et al. 2006, p 136) Most breast representations are without milk, and abound in the media in an erotic way both in and out of pornography. ;Adult Nursing Relationship (ANR): The suckling of milk from a female's breast on a regular basis from one or more partner(s). Successful ANRs depend on a stable and long-term relationship, as, otherwise it is very difficult to maintain a steady milk flow. Couples may begin an ANR by transferring regular suckling from a child to a sexual partner (eg. husband). Such a relationship may form as an expression of close intimacy and mutual tenderness and may even exist without sex. Breastfeeding can have a strong stabilizing effect on the partnership.Buttenstedt, Carl: The "Marriage of happiness": the revelation of woman: A study in nature The breastfeeding woman may experience orgasms or a pleasurable let-down reflex. :ANRs have also been employed in cases where a mother may desire to breastfeed her child, but has to find an alternative to inducing lactation.(Harrison 1983, p. 158) She may have difficulty beginning lactation, so supplements the infants's suckling with that of a partner. Or there are cases where breastfeeding was interrupted for an extended period of time as a result of infant prematurity, infant absence, or mother's illness (taking prescription medication).(Budin 1907, p. 48) In such cases, adult nursing has often caused lactation to continue until it was possible for the child to resume breast feeding. Others may want to nurse an adopted child, so uses an ANR to stimulate breastmilk production before the adoption occurs. Though such scenarios do not have erotic motivations, erotic expression may be an additional aspect of the relationship. ;Pumping: Some women experience sensual pleasure from pumping milk from their breasts or expressing milk manually—with or without a partner. In addition to the sensual pleasure, women have reported feeling more feminine while producing milk and continue with lactation after weaning a baby for emotional or sensual reasons.Fiona Giles: Fresh Milk - The Secret Life of Breasts , NY: Simon and Schuster; Sydney: Allen and Unwin, 2003 ;Lactation prostitution:This is the act of breastfeeding adults for pay (not to be confused with breastfeeding infants or babies for pay, ie: wet nursing). In 2003, there was a report of New Zealand brothel that offered lactation services to its clients. Though not strictly prostitution, a Beijing restaurant offered breastmilk-based dishes on its menu. ;Infantilism: The non-lactating partner assumes the role of a baby in sexual role play. Breastfeeding might play a secondary role in this type of relationship, and being pampered by "mommy", wearing diapers or a hidden incestuous character may be the predominant motivation in this kind of relationship. ;BDSM: :# Breastfeeding as a reward (or surrogate pleasure): Breastfeeding of the submissive partner can serve as a reward for his/her submission. :# Milking: Milking of the submissive woman, or commanding her to give milk for her dominant partner. Lactation, re-lactation and induced lactation Erotic Lactation between partners or an Adult Nursing Relationship (ANR) may develop from natural breastfeeding of a baby. During the lactation period the partner starts to suckle on the female breast, and continues after the baby is weaned off. Milk production is continually stimulated and the milk flow continues. According to the book "Body parts: critical explorations in corporeality", adult nursing may occur when an "individual, usually a mother, may choose to continue lactating after weaning a child, so that she avoids the significant physical challenge that inducing lactation can entail." However, milk production can be "artificially" and intentionally induced in the absence of any pregnancy in the woman. This is called induced lactation, while a woman who has lactated before and re-starts is said to relactate. This can be done by regularly sucking on the nipples (several times a day), massaging and squeezing the female breasts or with additional help from temporary use of milk-inducing drugs, such as the Dopamine antagonist Domperidone. da Silva, Orlando P. and Knoppert, David C.: Health and drug alerts: Domperidone for lactating women, Canadian Medical Association Newsletter SEPT. 28, 2004. Copy available as PDF In principle—with considerable patience and perseverance—it is possible to induce lactation by sucking on the nipples alone. It is not necessary that the woman has ever been pregnant, and she can be well in her post-menopausal period. Once established, lactation adjusts to demand. As long as there is regular breast stimulation, lactation is possible. Adult lactation historically and culturally Though birth is the beginning of the separation between mother and child, breastfeeding slows this process, making the mother and infant connect physically continually, sometimes for years. As a source of nourishment, the immediacy of this connection is intensified. Breastfeeding has a sexual element as a result of physiological factors. In a study conducted in 1999, approximately 33 to 50 percent of mothers found breast feeding erotic, and among them 25 percent felt guilty because of this. This study corroborated a study in 1949 that found that in a few cases where the arousal was strong enough to induce orgasm, some nursing mothers abandon breast feeding altogether. In a 1988 questionnaire on orgasm and pregnancy published in a Dutch magazine for women, asked "Did you experience, while breastfeeding, a sensation of sexual excitement?"; Thirty-four percent (or 153 total) answered in the affirmative. An additional 71 percent answered in the affirmative when asked "Did you experience, while breastfeeding, pleasurable contractions in the uterine region." Adult lactation in history Since the European Middle Ages, a multitude of subliminally erotic visionary experiences of saints have been passed on in which breastfeeding plays a major role. One prominent example is the Lactatio of Saint Bernard of Clairvaux.Panizza, Oskar <1853-1921>: Die Wallfahrt nach Andechs. – 1894. Roman Charity There exists a very old story mostly called "Roman Charity" (or Caritas romana).Valerius Maximus: Facta et dicta memorabilia, chapter: 5,4 De pietate in parentes.; English translation: Valerius Maximus, Memorable Doings and Sayings, ed. by D. R. Shackleton Bailey (Harvard University Press, 2000), vol. 1, book v, no. 4, pp. 501–503 Rubens picture of an old man in prison being suckled by a young woman is a well-known depiction of the story. The story comes from the Roman writer Valerius Maximus in the year 14 AD - 37 AD. In about AD 1362 the story was retold by the famous writer Giovanni Boccaccio.Giovanni Boccaccio: De claris mulieribus, chapter: LXV. De romana iuvencula;'' English translation: Giovanni Boccaccio, Famous Women. Edited and translated by Virginia Brown. The I Tatti Renaissance Library. Cambridge, MA, and London, England: Harvard University Press, 2001'' After Boccaccio, hundreds or possibly thousands of paintings were created, which tell the story. A variant of this story can be found at the conclusion of John Steinbeck's 1939 novel The Grapes of Wrath. Primarily, the story tells of a conflict. An existing taboo (implied incest and adult breastfeeding of a woman's milk) or saving a life by breaking the taboo. In this aspect there is no erotic focus to the story. Most interesting in context of erotic lactation is not the fact of nourishing a man from a woman's breast. More interesting is the following affair: Valerius Maximus tells two stories, not one only. There is first a long elaborated story with a woman breastfeeding her mother, which is followed by a very short story with a woman breastfeeding her father. The second father-daughter story in fact consists of one sentence only. Fifteen hundred years later Boccaccio retells the (first) mother-daughter story only and does not mention the father-daughter story. Nevertheless nearly all "caritas romana" oil paintings and drawings show the father-daughter story only. This fact changes the supposedly original background into an erotic direction and we can very clearly see the (erotic) fascination of the adult suckling situation for the artists, who created all the paintings. Pre-industrial England Adult suckling was used to treat ailing adults and treat illnesses including eye disease and pulmonary tuberculosis . The writer Thomas Moffat recorded one physician's use of a wet nurse in a tome first published in 1655.(Prior 1991, p. 6)(Boswell-Penc 2006, p. 22) Islamic law In traditional Islamic law, someone who suckles the breast of a woman, who is less than 2 years oldhttp://www.sistani.org/local.php?modules=nav&nid=2&bid=59&pid=3089 (besides many strict rules like that the suckling should be of such quantity that it could be said that the bones of the child were strengthened and the flesh allowed to grow. And if that cannot be ascertained, then if a child suckles for one full day and night, or if it suckles fifteen times to its fill, it will be sufficient), is that woman's child through a foster relationship (the woman is then called "milk mother"). However, according to the Jurist Abu's-Su`ud (c.1490–1574), this only applies to sucklings under the age of two and a half years.(Imber 1997, p. 195) Also, according to Ayatollah Ali Sistani, a highly-praised scholar for the Shia Muslims: "The child should not have completed two years of his age". The same latter source states at least 8 conditions that should apply before that child is considered a son/daughter of the feeding woman. A modern Saudi Jurist, in 1983, upheld that if a man suckles from his wife, their marriage is nullified.(Abdella Doumato 2000, p. 273) The query remains a popular one into the 21st century, and has come up in Saudi advice columns.(Elhadj 2006 , p. 125) A Sunni cleric Sheik Ezzat Atiya (عزت عطية), President of the Hadith Department of Egypt's al-Azhar University once issued a fatwa encouraging women to breastfeed their male business colleagues so that the man could become symbolically related to the woman, thereby precluding away any sexual relations and the need for both sexes to observe modesty. It was later denounced and declared defamatory to Islam.BBC NEWS | Middle East | Breastfeeding fatwa causes stir See also * Breast fetishism * Stimulation of nipples * Seikon no Qwaser, an anime featuring breastfeeding * Rada (fiqh), Islamic jurisprudence related to wetnursing, sometimes extended to adults * Sexual fetishism Notes * * Footnotes References *Abdella Doumato, Eleanor (2000). "Getting God's Ear: Women, Islam, and Healing in Saudi Arabia and the Gulf". Columbia University Press ISBN 0-231-11666-7 *Boswell-Penc, Maia (2006). Tainted Milk: Breastmilk, Feminisms, And the Politics of Environmental Degradation. SUNY Press ISBN 0-7914-6719-8 *Budin, Pierre (1907). Translated by William Joseph; Marie Alois Maloney. The Nursling: The Feeding and Hygiene of Premature and Full-term Infants Caxton, 48. *Elhadj, Elie (2006). "The Islamic Shield: Arab Resistance to Democratic and Religious Reforms". Universal Publishers ISBN 1-59942-411-8 *Forth, Christopher E.; Crozier, Ivan (2005) Body parts: critical explorations in corporeality. Lanham, Maryland. Lexington Books. pp 133–136. ISBN 0-7391-0933-2 *Harrison, Helen; Kositsky, Ann (1983). The Premature Baby Book: A Parents Guide to Coping and Caring in the First Years. St. Martin's Press p. 158. ISBN 0-312-63649-0 *Imber, Colin (1997). "Islamic law". Edinburgh University Press ISBN 0-7486-0767-6 *Prior, Mary (1991). Women in English Society, 1500–1800. Routledge, 6. ISBN 0-415-07901-2 Further reading *Lundell, T. Louisa, PhD (2006). The Lore and Lure of Mother's Milk. Trafford Publishing, 19–24. ISBN 1-4120-7043-0 Category:Breast feeding category:Lactation Category:Paraphilias Category:Sexual fetishism Category:Sexology